blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 44: Off on Another Adventure
Kei, Alexandria, and Serenity wait for their opportunity to board the airship. Despite the NOL’s disbanding, the NOS had taken over a lot of the airships the NOL had once used. This was in order to make sure that no city was left without food or the supply chains they had come to rely on. The three had to patiently wait as the airship’s preparations were running a bit behind. Kei: Hope you don’t mind Alexandria coming along. Serenity: of course not, its nice to have the extra company. Kei: Alexandria insisted on coming. And as long as someone is watching over her, then I can worry a little less. And she really wanted to ride an airship because she never has before. Alexandria smiles with anticipation. Serenity: it’s quite the ... interesting experience (Her gauntlets wrap around the nearest bolted down object reflecting her nervous expression.) As the preparations finally complete, the three of them quietly move their way on board the airship. Unbeknownst to them, the Branch member sneaks on afterwards, following their movement in order to figure out what exactly they were up to. Simply on a mission to observe and gather intel, he was not supposed to reveal himself. With all preparations and people accounted for, the airship takes off. Its destination was Kagutsuchi. It was the best location for going to the boundary currently, as neither the NOL nor the MOR had bothered with it since its most recent incursion with Terumi. It was the only reasonable one Kei could think of. The three of them find a quiet spot for them to relax, as the airship’s journey would be a six-hour one at best. Kei finds a reasonably quiet place and a window seat so he could follow outside. Alexandria and Serenity nearby. Alexandria, curious about the person joining them, decides to strike up a conversation with the woman. Alexandria: So your name is Serenity? Serenity: yes, Alexandria correct? Alexandria: (Nodding) Uh-huh, how’d you get your name? Serenity: I don’t know, at some point that's what they started calling me and it stuck. Alexandria: You too? Serenity: how’d you get yours? Alexandria: I don’t know how I got my name. All I know is that’s what people have called me since I can remember. Serenity: I only vaguely remember, and it was a designation not a name. Alexandria: I like my name though... Serenity: then it’s a perfect fit. Alexandria: Thank you. So how did you get those gauntlets around your hands? Kei: Alexandria, that’s a personal question. Alexandria: I’m sorry. Serenity: Its fine, the metal is created by my body, this is just how I choose to keep it. it also covers some … wounds that never healed. Alexandria: (confused) The metal is created by your body? Serenity: Yes, how or why though I cannot say, it just seems to happen. Alexandria: I’m sorry that happens to you. Serenity: There’s nothing to be sorry about, It’s actually quite the help in fights and the like, though its difficult to know when I’ve overdone it. Alexandria: It can be helpful for protecting yourself? Kei: So is the metal living then? Or does it purely move based on your will? Serenity: As long as it is still physically connected to me I can mold it, but after it leaves it’s verry difficult to break. Kei: So it can very useful as a shield for defense. Serenity: (molding some with her hands) Yes, however its a little harder to defend against the elements, since it still conducts like normal metal. Kei: And is the extra metal like nerves? Like if someone tried to shoot you with a bolt of electricity... Serenity: then I either disconnect or die, but no, i can’t feel using them. Kei: I see. Thank you for the information. Serenity: Of course, you're helping so you deserve whatever answers you wish. Within reason of course. Kei: Understood. Its helpful to know what you’re capable of. Alexandria: Kei is really strong! Kei: I wouldn’t say that. Alexandria: Kei doesn’t like to boast about himself. Kei: Boasting serves no purpose but to boost my ego. I prefer to stay humble. I would rather let those people talk and spread words as needed. If people want to build me up as a legend, let them. I am only human. Serenity: So were most of the heroes and villains of time, so that's not the best excuse, besides it’s only boasting if you can’t fulfill what you say. Kei: You make a good point. I will make it a point to never say something I can’t back-up. Meanwhile, in the back a young man dressed in black jeans and a black collared shirt, sits just by the engine. His black hair bobs quietly as he hums along to a song. His brown eyes care little for what was happening around him ???: My, my, number one. I don’t care much for stupid stuff like this. He looks at his watch and takes note that it would soon be time for him to do his job. ???: The only reason I get called is for stupid crap. All I ever get is guerilla tactics jobs. He sighs and gets up. ???: I suppose its about time to bring the ship down. He brandishes a sword that’s wide. From the hilt, it grew bigger until it appeared it was standing on its own. ???: Nothing personal, I guess. He begins attacking the ship’s engines. With each strike, the engine begins to become unstable and before long the engine is full of holes due to his strikes. ???: That should be good. Back with Kei, Alexandria, and Serenity, the airship begins to wobble, seemingly growing more and more unstable. Kei: The heck just happened?! Alexandria: The ship’s going crazy! Serenity: Didn’t feel like we hit something, could something have just broken? Kei: Not sure. For now we need to find a safe spot to bunker down, because if the ship is going down, so are we! Serenity: Agreed, (Closes her eyes and begins to create some restraints) use these to help stay steady, last thing any of us needs is to be thrown around. Kei nods, taking them from Serenity and begins to tie Alexandria and himself down. They were certainly sturdy from what he could felt. Kei: Thanks Serenity, this is just what we need. The ship continues to wobble as the three prepare for the crash. They feel the ship tip as the front goes further down as the back moves up. Kei: Brace for impact! Kei, Alexandria, Serenity stay low to the ground and wait for the impact. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter